Masks of Deception
by socksjr
Summary: Light Yagami and Lelouch vi Britannia, both feared and accepted by their masks. What happens when their worlds collide? FIRST FANFIC
1. Meeting

I suppose this'll need an introduction. Alright. This is my first story on , so please be a little easy on me. However, do not hesitate to give helpful criticism for my next chapter. I do not own Code Geass or Death Note. Enjoy the prolouge.

Lelouch vi Britannia and Light Yagami were in most ways alike. They preferred mental combat against physical battles. Both were evidently bored geniuses. However, one fact surpasses all those trivial matters: the fact that they both wear masks of deception.

Zero and Kira, both feared and widely-known. Together, they are truly brilliant, making Sherlock Holmes seem like a mere elementary student. What if they were enemies?

"Damn it Suzaku, do something! You're _going_ to die!"

"Better that than breaking the rules!

"You stubborn fool!"

Zero's eyepiece opened, as Suzaku was embedded in a reddish glow.

"LIVE!"

His instincts told him to stay put, but Kururgi's mind was full of unspoken voices. He couldn't hold up with these silent speeches, and reluctantly agreed with their idea. Suddenly, he forgot what he was supposed to do, and fainted. Zero, Suzaku Kururgi, and the Black Knights were wiped off the earth.

"Everything's going well… this should be interesting," said the blond, immortal child.

"Ryuk… what should I do with Misa's eyes?" said the Yagami.

"Dunno. Wanna play some Mario Galaxy?" replied the lazy shinigami.

Light felt unsure. It was the first time he experienced uncertainty in a situation regarding his battle against L, as he was usually confident, or as he secretly admitted, overconfident.

"I'm going outside. Be sure to let no one see you when you take the mound of apples downstairs."

As the male exited the household, the shinigami drawled in confusion.

"How'd he know?" said the god of death.

The summer air filled his nostrils, while the burning sun spread light across his face. He had no idea what to do. If Misa killed L, his obstacles would be gone. Kira could finally rule this new world. It couldn't be that simple, he thought. Obviously the world would still-

He suddenly recognized an alarming fact. L was simply distr-

A black haired teen bumped into him, seemingly confused. His clothing was different, and looked like an antiquity.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost? I could help you find your way back," offered the startled Light.

The teen turned around and met his brown eyes with his purple ones. His messy black hair and facial structure somehow reminded him of L. The unusualness of his outfit matched his equally confused eyes.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Would you mind me asking what year it is?" said Lelouch.

Light found it strange, but nevertheless answered his question.

"It's 2006, Mr. Lamperouge. My name is L- Locksley," responded the Yagami.

Lelouch had a fleeting look of fright on his face, and the color drained from his visage.

"I see… would you be kind enough to lead me to the police?" asked the now nervous-looking boy.

"Sure… no problem…"

For some reason, Light felt as if he had just met a very dangerous person… a person with a mask.


	2. Outcome

**A/N: _Wow, I've been so damn lazy. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for another chapter; I didn't realize anyone was actually reading it. Thanks to my to reviewers; I'm glad some people enjoy it... I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter._**

Inside the darkened corridor, Suzaku Kururgi slowly lifted his head. Confused and frightened, he rubs his eyes and lets out a cough.

"What the… hell?" he said aloud. Slowly, he lifts himself up and glances at the two possible exits. Suddenly, he recounted every single action up until this point, as if a bucket of cold water was splashed upon him.

"Where's Zero? Where's Lancelot? What is going on?" he thought, undeniably perplexed as to what had happened. Suzaku walked to one of the paths, and found something he thought was a pretty mind-blowing site.

The city of Tokyo.

* * *

"Locksley, tell me about yourself," Light said, unbeknownst to the fact Lelouch was on the brink of a mentally instable moment.

"Your costume seems a bit 'out of place' here in modern-day Japan, so I must say. Are you a fan of cosplaying?" he asked, suspicious of his true identity. Lelouch, being a bit lightheaded, took time to answer his question.

"Ah, well, yes! This is my custom school uniform; I'm a huge fan of 'Maka and Soul's Adventures' and 'Goorane High School Host Club'. I must say they're fun to watch!" said Lelouch, actually having no idea what those anime were (Shirley was babbling about it too much – he never knew the orange haired girl liked anime). Hoping it would be a valid answer, Lelouch adjusted his collar as if he knew what he was talking about.

Light, being too careless, did not notice there was no such thing as "Maka's and Soul's Adventures" or "Goorane High School Host Club", and decided he was just being too suspicious. Only nodding in recognition, he stopped his investigating and went to "just a normal student" mode.

"So, Locksley, where do you come from? I rarely see anyone with precise vocabulary here, not to be rude!" he chuckled and resumed with this fairly untrue conversation, as Lelouch lied his way out to the police station.

"Here we are," Light gestured towards the plain building. "The police station. Nice meeting you, Locksley. Hope you find your way back." Lelouch, noticing no insignia of Britannia, gulped.

"_No insignia… could this mean that I'm in another world_?" Lelouch shook off that idea and decided to disregard it.

"Thanks for leading me here. Hopefully I can get back home!" Lelouch put on his poker face for as long as he could until Light was making his way back home. Gasping for breath, his mind was exploding with theories and ideas as to how the hell he got in this strange place. Of course, he'd never thought Suzaku Kururgi was just around the corner, so when he spotted him, he became a bit loud.

"SUZAKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled, causing several tourists to glance at him.

Suzaku, clueless, started to make his way to Lelouch.

"What the am I doing here? More like what the hell are _we_ doing here?" Suzaku then looked around him, and found it peculiar that the city was so – in some words – last decade. Apparently Lelouch read his mind, because he started to make his way towards the nearest convenience store, while poor Suzaku coped with the idea that he would never ever see his world ever again.

* * *

As soon as Ryuk heard the doorknob twist, he rushed downstairs, flapping his Shinigami wings.

"What the hell have you been doing?" the Shinigami exclaimed. Light ignored him and went straight up to his room to clear his mind. Although the god of death kept repeating his name in annoyance several times, Light was focused on one goal: figuring out how to kill L. When he bumped into the strange, seemingly out-of-place cosplay freak, the idea was just discarded into his mind's garbage bin, which was deep and almost impossible to retrieve information from it.

"Damn bastard!" Light shouted, banging his desk in anger. Ryuk stopped saying his name and kept quiet, remembering the last outbreak of anger he displayed after saying he should make a deal with the Shinigami eyes. If that purple-eyed male hadn't bumped into him, he could've thought of a logical solution by now. There was enough silence to allow Light to think better than he usually does under pressure. As he recounted every move he and his opponent had made, his mind going through infinite ideas, he came to a conclusion:

_Let L live and use Misa._

He was debating in his mind whether to let L live, as he thought killing L would bring down the very foundation of the police. However, he couldn't risk his most useful person right now; it was too risky to let the Second Kira run amuck, let alone the use of her Shinigami eyes. He added a mental reminder telling himself to destroy Misa's evidence, as he noticed Misa's mental capability was far lower than his. Light pondered whether killing Watari would have any effect, as he is L's right-hand man. Sighing, Light began to plan out the most important deadline to him: L's death.

* * *

"Tablet computers? Why would we display them here?" The convenience store owner laughed and pointed the purple-eyed customer to the newspaper stand.

"Lelouch? Lelouch? Lelouch!" repeated Suzaku, inquisitive as to how they got in this more polluted, less technologically advanced place. Lelouch, scanning the newspaper for a certain date, found something he wanted to have not seen.

_May 27, 2004_

2004. _2004_. It was May 27, 2004. This was not something Lelouch could've actually and mentally accepted, but he regarded that as a fact. It was 2004, but in his world it was 2017 a.t.b. He thought about the improbable first. They couldn't have gone back in time, because even 2004 a.t.b. was more advanced. Noticing Suzaku, he spoke up.

"Suzaku… I don't know how to say this… but I think… we've… been sent to another universe..."

**A/N: Oh, I just love cliffhangers. It seems like the coincidental (or was it?) meeting of the two masterminds have impacted their own actions, especially Light's. I promise, the next chapter will be uploaded in a week. Make that a month. Nah, I'll just wait for next year... meaning in two weeks.**


End file.
